Power generation systems, such as gas turbine power plants, include sophisticated combustion components and processes for improving combustion efficiency. Recent market trends demand a fast ramping capability for gas turbine engines. For example, with the advent of power generation through utilization of wind energy, power utilities may interconnect gas turbines with wind turbine fields to maintain constant grid power generation regardless of wind variability. Thus, having a fast ramping capability is becoming a desirable capability so that gas turbine engines can be helpful to maintain utility power generation at a constant level and to mitigate for any other grid disturbances. Notwithstanding of advances which have been made in this technical field, there continues to be a need for a control system and methodology that during these fast ramping conditions can maintain appropriate engine combustion dynamics and in turn provide acceptable levels of emissions